


trapped in the closet

by rabbitmarch



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Omorashi, very light bdsm lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitmarch/pseuds/rabbitmarch
Summary: Momo has a secret kink.





	trapped in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> it's what's written on the tin folks
> 
> (mostly) written for my boyfriend who was desperate for some yukimomo being gross and weird

Crouched in front of their bedroom closet, Momo fumbles around with a twine of rope and a few other various compromising-looking items as Yuki sits in front of him, eyes intently staring at his working hands.

"Hehehe..." Momo flashes his gaze up and Yuki's eyes involuntarily follow him. He flushes a little at the immediate eye contact. Damn that Momo and his sweet, magnetic aura, looking cute as a button even when he's got that shit-eating grin on his face. "Yuki, you look pretty excited."

Yuki's eyes tear away for a moment so he can glance at his crotch, hoping to God that Momo didn't mean _that_ excited. Luckily, he wasn't, _yet_. That'd be far too humiliating, getting a boner just from watching Momo fondle the items he's (probably) going to use on him. "Not really. This is your thing, not mine." He says, despite the anticipation welling up inside him.

Momo had off-handedly mentioned once about how he had fantasies of tying Yuki up, throwing him in the closet as a fake kidnapping scenario, videotaping him, all that fun stuff, and Yuki would be lying if he said it didn't interest him. So, just to test him, to really see if Momo wanted to act upon such kinky ideas he had floating around in his head, he threw the offer in the air, and Momo caught the bait as fast as he could. Yuki hadn't had much experience in being submissive, but with Momo seeming so eager to bind his hands together and make him do his bidding, Yuki can't help but feel a little eager himself.

Momo gestures toward the closet. Yuki knows what he's supposed to do, and crawls in, plopping himself down on the floor.

"My captive... ah... my sweet, darling Yuki," Momo drawls as he begins to tighten the harsh rope around Yuki's delicate wrists. Once secure, Momo stands up and nods, humming a pleased tune. "Yuーki... you're so hot like this." His eyes are darker than usual, and Yuki assumes what he's seeing is an intensely dominant Momo for the first time. A simple twitch in his clothed dick brings something to Yuki's attention.

"Ah, wait," Yuki catches him before he shuts the door on him, "I think I have to pee." Not an excuse to get untied or anything, just the plain truth. It'd be quite a situation if Yuki pissed himself in this tiny closet.

Momo just barely manages to bite back the smirk growing on his lips.

"You'll be fine! Hold it for me, okay?"

Yuki didn't know why Momo was suddenly so intent on not letting him out, but maybe it was all part of the "roleplay" they were supposedly getting into. "Uh, okay. Sure."

He _really_ had to go, though.

Nonetheless, Yuki complies, sitting there on the hard floor of their shared closet. He wants to humor Momo for this, to really let himself get into the 'victim' character. Momo had told him to wait patiently while he prepares "other things" for their little roleplay. Yuki has no idea what that might entail, but a mixture of anxiety and arousal thrums through him anyway, despite his apprehensiveness and growing ache in his bladder.

Yuki felt like he was waiting an exceptionally long time. He continuously taps his bound hands against the floor, against each other, against the wall, as any form of distraction from the fact that he was nearing his limit on 'holding it'. He wishes Momo would hurry up and barge in, play his dominant sexy kidnapper role and get him hard so he could forget about how badly he had to piss.

Getting aroused in a state of really, really having to use the bathroom was an issue, though. Yuki knew he was eager for this, but the growing need to release what was pushing on his aching bladder was clouding his mind with not arousal, but desperation.

It was becoming unbearable, the feeling in his groin. Every second that passes is like another tick on the bomb in his bladder, and Yuki desperately wants to slap his hands over his crotch and relieve some pressure, but the more he tries to escape the ropes, the more they chafe his wrists. Where the hell was Momo?

"Momo? Are you out there?" Yuki shouts. No answer.

What could he possibly be doing that's taking so damn long? Just what was he doing, what was he planning? Anxiety continues to spread throughout Yuki's body, making his ever-present problem grow worse.

Yuki suddenly squeaks, something unmanly and unchararistic for him, as he feels a small wet patch grow on the groin of his pants. No, no, not here, absolutely not, Yuki thinks. He has more control than this; he can hold it for as long as he possibly needs to.

He's beginning to become legitimately worried, though. Momo still hadn't returned, and while he doesn't know how much time had passed, it certainly feels like long enough.

"Momo?"

He starts to hear footsteps.

"Daaarling～? You alive in there?" Momo opens the door, smirking down at Yuki like he knows exactly what he's been suffering through this whole time.

"What took you so long? Let me go, I really have to piss."

"I can see that." Momo stifles a teasing giggle.

Yuki recoils, closing his legs to hide the little wet spot on his crotch. He shivers and strains against his bindings. "Come on, Momo. I'm not messing around."

Momo crouches down to meet Yuki's annoyed gaze. "Oh, but darling... I haven't seen you unravel yet. I gotta keep you like this for juuuust a little longer."

"Momo, god damn it, this isn't part of the roleplay, I'm seriously gonnaー"

Momo presses a finger against his lips, causing Yuki to twitch and tilt his head backwards a bit. "Let it happen, Yuki." His voice is deeper, huskier than usual. Another tiny spurt of urine escapes Yuki's flaccid cock, staining the present spot on his pants, desperately trying to get hard but failing. "Aw, see? You like it, don't you?"

"L-like what?" The break in his voice is embarrassing.

"The idea of wetting yourself. It's humiliating, right? But that turns you on, doesn't it?" Momo's grin stretches across his face, a somehow devilish expression that Yuki has rarely ever seen paint his innocent face.

Yuki is confused for all of about three seconds, until he realizes that this is exactly what Momo planned from the start. He locked him in here to let him reach a breaking point. Momo isn't wrongーthis was all definitely making him feel something. It's different than arousal, but still elicits the same desperate feeling burn inside his groin. Like he'd actually ever admit that, though.

"NghーMomo, seriously..." Yuki pants, scooching awkwardly closer to Momo. Momo settles himself down in front of him, pulling Yuki into his lap. He shudders as Momo's body collides with his, sensitivity overwhelming him. His cheeks are flushed with a mix of embarrassment and need. Yuki buries his hot face into Momo's shoulder.

"Is this really what you wanted from me?" He mumbles.

Momo hums, "Sure is, Yuki, and I'm enjoying watching you come undone soooo much..." As he rolls out the last syllable, he bumps his hips into Yuki's, growing erection prominent in his tight pants.

Yuki sucks in a harsh breath at the contact, gritting his teeth as stray tears bead at the corners of his eyes. It's too much, all of this, he's held it for too long and he feels as if he waits any longer he's going to burst.

Momo pants hotly in his ear. "Hah, Yuki, you're so cute right now, you're so desperate to piss, huh?" He scoots Yuki's hips off him just a bit, enough to look down and gaze at his damp bulge. Momo palms his own cock through his clothes, pleased at how much Yuki has endured to keep his composure for this long.

Yuki must look an absolute mess right now, long silver hair strayed about, drool attempting to dribble out from his mouth and down his chin, face hot and red with embarrassment and psuedo-arousal. He's never felt anything like this before, and he wants to beg, so badly, for Momo to let him just _go_ , but he thinks if he stands up, it'll all be over.

"M-momo. Please."

"Please what, darling?"

" _P-please_ , I..." Yuki pants, and forgets what he was going to ask. It'd be fruitless to try and waddle to the restroom. What was he begging for? For Momo to just let him piss on his leg right here, like a filthy dog?

Oh. That thought hits Yuki directly in the groin, and another trembling dribble of pee stains his front.

"Yuki... I really want you to, y'know." Momo groans, hand still working over his clothed dick as he intently watches every expression his lover's face makes.

"Y-you want me to..." Yuki trails off, far too embarrassed to finish such a statement of confirmation. He hopes he and Momo are on a similar wavelength, and Momo's desire is for Yuki to ride his leg and release on him.

Momo simply nods at him, eyes hazy. Had Yuki known this was a kink of Momo's (let alone a kink of his own), he would've suggested the kidnapping scenario long ago. Even though it seems they've sorta strayed away from that territory now. The only thing remaining that reminds him of a hostage situation are the ropes still burning his wrists.

Yuki forgets about his bladder problem for a split second, and as soon as Momo presses his palm against Yuki's midsection, he remembers, and he's done for.

The gasp that escapes his lips as the wetness blooms through his pants is nothing short of embarrassingーYuki desperately clings to Momo as he lets out shaky, relieved breaths, urine soaking the front of his trousers and leaking onto Momo's thigh. Momo sighs happily as he watches closely, hand moving up to stroke Yuki's silky hair.

"Yuki... so cute... you're so cute." Momo gushes, slotting his hips back against Yuki's thigh. Yuki continues to piss himself, leaving a formidable puddle underneath him. Momo grabs Yuki's shoulders and begins dry humping the newly formed wet spot on his pants. He comes fast, groaning Yuki's name and panting with his tongue out.

When they first established their relationship, Yuki had told Momo he was willing to try anything at least once in the bedroom. Despite that, he never imagined to be pissing himself for his partner's sexual gratification.

Yet, here they are.

"Hah, Yuki... hehe... what a mess you made." Momo tilts his head and leans forward to plant a kiss on Yuki's panting lips. Yuki returns the kiss, weakly, exhausted from all of this. In the midst of it, Momo reaches behind him and undoes the knot in the rope, freeing Yuki's hands. Yuki breaks their kiss, and immediately snaps his arms up to rub his sore wrists.

Yuki slaps his hands over his face, hiding the blush spreading over his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He's utterly humiliated, but... if Momo was really into it, he doesn't regret it. "S-sorry."

"Aww, no, no! Yuki, really... I wanted this, I asked for it! Look, I'll even clean it up, okay?"

"D-don't clean up my piss!" Yuki screams into his palms, "I thought we were doing something kinky... but I didn't expect anything this... wet."

Momo laughs nervously. "I-if you didn't like it we don't have to do it again!" He raises his hands up like he's surrendering. "B-but, I really... liked it... seeing you all desperate like that... I've never seen Yuki make such cute faces."

Embarrassment floods over him again. He looks at Momo with tired, hooded eyes. "I didn't... dislike it." Yuki avoids looking directly at Momo. He's sweating, he's drenched in piss, and he absolutely does not want to move.

Momo eyes light up like Christmas lights. "Really!? Yuki, I'm so happy! Maybe next time, _I'll_ do the peeing!"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was kind of rushed i just wanted to get it done with cuz i was about as embarrassed as yuki just writing this OK THANKS


End file.
